Workplace Rumors
by avtekkenhearts
Summary: Alois Trancy, the CEO of Trancy Candies, rival of the illustrious Funtom & co.  Confections,, was known all over as the best leader the company had ever had. Hannah Annafellows knew differently. She was his new secretary. AU


Alois Trancy, the CEO of _Trancy Candies, _rival of the illustrious _Funtom & co. Confections,_, was known all over as the best leader the company had ever had. Hannah Annafellows knew differently. She was his new secretary. She fetched his tea, (he didn't like coffee) took his calls, and anything else he could possibly ask her for.

Few people knew that he had been seecretly in love with his equally popular Co-Chief, Claude Faustus. Claude and Alois had been friends back in grade school, Claude was a great many years older than him, Alois was a mere fifth grader when he met Claude, who was a senior in high school.

It was five years later after hundreds of phone-calls and letters that Alois, now a sophomore, told the older boy he was in love with him. Claude rejected his confession and ceased their friendship, claiming that he wasn't interested in boys, that is, until Alois became the sole-proprieter of _Trancy Candies_.

Claude begged to be his friend again and wormed his way into a position of power. It was un-be-knownst to the young boy; however, that Claude simply wanted back into his good graces for the job.

So on the day that he overheard of Claude's new-found obsession with the President of _Funtom _, Ciel Phantomhive, he was devestated. He broke down over the bosom of his secretary, Hannah.

Hannah did not particularly like her boss. Whenever he got the chance, he would push her against a secluded wall, gruffly touch her arms, squeeze her wrists, breathe her in and walk away without so much as a word.

She got increasingly more uncomfortable as the days went by, after all, Alois was only nineteen. She herself was twenty-five, it was just a little unnerving.

On a normal work day, when she felt her wrist being pinned behind her back, she expected her young boss once again, but when he spoke, she realized just who it was. Claude. He whipped her around and pushed her into his empty office. He locked the door.

She was genuinely afraid as she looked into his lustful eyes. He pushed her back until she hit his desk. He ran his hand along her side, prompting her to protest.

"Claude...please...don't." he smirked at her and continued the upwards caress of his palm, he neared her chest, but stopped. He pushed her back onto the desk and rested his hand beside her head.

He drew close to her face and she panicked. She felt around for something and grabbed the first thing her hand reached. The stapler. She smashed into his head with it and as he went reeling back she jumped up and ran for the door. She hastily unlocked it and rushed out, still carrying it.

He caught her in the hall and tried to stop her. She hit him again and he went out cold. She hurried her way over to the CEO's office and tapped anxiously on the door.

Alois opened the door and let her in. "Thank God you're here Hannah! I was dying for some tea-" he finally noticed the frantic look in her eyes. He looked her over. Her hair was tangled, her clothes were ruffled and she was taking in slow, deep breaths.

"Sit down." he suggested, motioning for the plush chair in front of his desk. She obeyed and sat down cautiously. "What happened to you?" he asked, a hint of irritation in his tone. She looked away from his eyes.

"I-" she was interrupted as the door slung open. Claude burst through the now open door. Alois took in the blood on his forehead and the panicked look in the woman's eyes, his eyes widened in realization, he knew exactly what had happened.

"Claude," he said, "You're fired." Hannah was suprised, she had never seen such a determined expression on the boy's face. Claude stuttered a few words and slammed the door as he went out.

The woman locked eyes with the boy before her, "Thank you." she said with an earnest expression upon her face. He flickered his gaze to her.

His eyes grew intense and he glared daggers at her, "I didn't do it for you." _Yes I did._ She felt tears swell in her eyes, "I've been looking for a reason to fire that fool for months."_ No I haven't_. She bowed her head. "Now, get out." he bellowed. _Stay, I'm sorry. _

"Understood." she stood and made a bee-line for the door. He turned away from her to hide the guilt in his eyes.

He cleared his throat, "Be more careful with yourself." it sounded gruff, but she heard the masked sadness in his words.

"Yes, sir." and she wallked out, leaving a guilt-ridden boy with a head full of things he could've said. _I love you. Don't go._

She was far out of his ear's reach when he finally gained the courage to say, "...wait..."

For some reason his door opened again. Hannah stood there, her eyes were red-rimmed and tear streaks ran haphazardly down her cheeks.

"Hold Me." she asked in almost a whisper. His mouth fell agape and he felt his feet move of their own accord. She shut the door behind her and collapsed into his arms.

"I love you." he murmured. Her body was rocked with sobs and he held her tightly within his arms.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

AloisxHannah is canon, I'm crying from excitement! Review and favorite if you liked!


End file.
